Mother Knows Best
by Bazingafied
Summary: The art of mothering... cute moments between Mother Gothel and little Rapunzel.
1. First Tooth

**Gothel teaches a young Rapunzel about the Tooth Fairy. Just a mother-daughter moment (because I believe they had those!). Take with it what you will :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or any of it's characters :(**

_The art of mothering is to teach the art of living to children. -Elaine Heffner_

Rapunzel sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them close to her chest as she enjoyed the feeling of mother gently pulling a hairbrush through her long golden hair.

"When do you fink the Toof Fairy will come?" She asked in her tired six year old voice. Her words came out in a lisp, for she had lost one of her two front teeth just hours before. It hurt a lot, and she got some of that icky red stuff down her throat, but no need to fear, because mother was here.

"Only when you are good and asleep, my flower." Mother murmured fondly, placing down the brush and pulling Rapunzel into her lap. They snuggled close.

"But what if she can't find me!" Rapunzel cried suddenly, fearfully. She stared at her mother with large eyes. "You... you always say it would be bad if anyone ever came here!" Her lower lip jutted out into a full pout.

Mother pressed her own lips together in a tight line, a gesture Rapunzel never liked because one, she only did that when she got upset, and two, she no longer looked pretty.

"Now Rapunzel," She said firmly, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. "I'm going to tell you something very, _very_ important. Would you like to hear it?"

After a few moment of pondering, Rapunzel nodded timidly.

Mother's expression softened. She tucked a stray lock of Rapunzel's hair behind her 'a little too big for her' ear. "You should know that the Tooth Fairy- like your beautiful hair- is magic."

"Magic?" Rapunzel whispered, her green eyes wide.

"Yes, magic. And because of that, she'll be able to find you wherever you are, and reward you for being such a good girl for mumsy." She tweaked Rapunzel's nose with her index finger, making the girl squeal in delight and dive under her blankets.

Mother stood and smiled softly down at Rapunzel, who shyly peered out at her from under the many quilts and masses of hair that protected her tiny form.

"Good night Rapunzel," Mother said, bending down to extinguish the candle on the nightstand. "I love you." She added, the words suddenly feeling right for once.

"I love you more," Rapunzel echoed, her tiny pink mouth popping into an 'O' as she yawned, and snuggled into her pillows.

The bedroom fell into darkness. Gothel bent down to place a kiss on Rapunzel's forehead, all the while carefully slipping a small, silver-handled paintbrush under her pillow. She'd deserved it.

"I love you most,"

**I don't know if silver-handled paintbrushes exist, but I don't care :) **

**Should this be a series of 'special-moment' fics between Gothel and Rapunzel, or should I just leave it at this cute little one-shot?**


	2. Snow

**Wow! Thanks for all of the stellar reviews everyone! Just for that, here's another one-shot! This time, it's in honour of the holiday season.**

**Side Note: I'm working one chapter 3 for "What Once Was Mine" as we speak (or...type:P) But y'know, tis the season for exams!**

**Disclaimer: Trust Me Pets... Mother Knows Best!**

**

* * *

**

Rapunzel shot a quick glance over her shoulder, her green eyes wide and wary. Mother would disapprove, but this was something she wanted to do, and gosh darn it, she was going to do it!

Mother was upstairs, singing loudly to herself while she moved things around. It was very odd... behavior (was that the right word?), but Rapunzel hardly noticed. She'd also smuggled something up with her under her cloak, something Rapunzel _was_ curious about, but Mother forbade her from going upstairs till she called her up.

Taking a breath, Rapunzel chewed nervously on her lower lip. She squeezed her eyes shut, hummed a quick, calming tune, and pushed open the window panels.

A sharp winter breeze greeted her, making Rapunzel gasp in shock and delight. Snowflakes drifted, merrily swirling in the wind; one landed on her small, freckled nose, melting instantly, making her squeal.

Then, timidly, Rapunzel stuck out her tongue, and burst out into quiet giggles when the flakes made impact. It was just like water! Snow was _fun!_

_**"Rapunzel!"**_

The four-year old girl gasped out of fright this time, nearly falling off of the chair she was standing on. Not even bothering to close the shutters, Rapunzel turned slowly, her eyes lowered, her cheeks loosing they're happy pink glow.

Mother's arms were crossed, and her expression was not a happy one. Without a word, she strode forward, and slammed the shutters closed, making Rapunzel flinch.

"Oh Rapunzel, how could you?" Mother demanded, her voice heavy in the dramatics. "You know that it's cold outside, and you know that the window has to stay closed until it goes away," She peered at Rapunzel, her eyes as hard as pebbles. "You know that, don't you, Rapunzel?"

"Yes mother..."

"Because you know if the window is open while it's cold out, you will get sick, die, and leave me here all on my own?"

Rapunzel made a small noise. "Yes mother..." she murmured, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. With a great sniffle, she ran into Mother's arms.

"I'm s-sor-wy Mommy!" She wailed while Mother (awkwardly) stroked her beautiful golden hair. "I don't want to never ever die and leave you on your lonesome!" She buried her face in Mother's dress, breathing in the spicy scents of cinnamon and pine.

Mother heaved a sigh, "Well that's a good girl," she said, lifting Rapunzel's head up to stop her from drenching her skirt. "Now, dry you're eyes and come with me; Mumsy has a wittle surprise for you!" She sang and flounced up the stairs, with a dejected Rapunzel trailing behind her.

When her feet landed on the top step, Rapunzel lifted her head, her mouth fell open in wonder, and her eyes began to sparkle once more.

A small Christmas tree stood at the end of her bed, and underneath were some pastels, a tiny canvas, and a teddy bear with brown fur and soft, loving eyes. The tree wasn't decorated, like all the ones she'd seen in picture books, but it was still very pretty, and it was all hers!

Rapunzel shot forward, wrapped her arms around Mother's legs, and hugged super-tight, "Thank you Mother!" she cried.

"You are welcome, my beloved flower," Mother answered, resting her hand atop of Rapunzel's head, surprising herself with the act of tenderness. _Just another step on the road to being a mother, I suppose._

_

* * *

_

**Short and sweet :). I'm thinking about writing one of Rapunzel hitting puberty next :P You're thoughts? Also, I kind of want to write some Flynn one-shots ;D Wait and see, shall we?**


	3. Puberty

**Been a while, hasn't it? ;P**

**Well, straight into business: some of you will be happy to know that "What Once Was Mine" shall go on for another chapter! Yay! :P**

**Disclaimer: "If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother knows best!" I don't own Tangled *sigh* But I DO own a Flynn Rider wanted poster :P**

**

* * *

**

Thirteen year old Rapunzel was embarrassed. More than embarrassed actually. Mortified. Stricken. _**Doomed!**_

Her cheeks burned everytime her gaze accidentally slipped over herself in the mirror. So, to solve that problem, she covered every reflective object in the tower with a blanket or cloth, and only wore the baggiest of her dresses.

There, all better.

At least until Mother showed up, and complained loudly when she couldn't look at herself. Even Rapunzel's singing couldn't distract her! "Seriously Rapunzel; you should really think of others before you think of yourself." she said, and promptly yanked the shields away.

Rapunzel quickly shied away into a safe corner, snatching up a broom to make it look as if she was doing something. Mother arched an eyebrow at the strange behavior, "What's the matter, pet?" she asked.

"N-nothing Mother!" Rapunzel squeaked, clutching the broom handle like it was a lifeline.

Mother's beautiful gray eyes darkened, and her face turned grim. "I can always tell when you are lying to me, Rapunzel." She warned, stepping towards the petrified young girl.

Rapunzel immediately burst into wild tears. "I'm sorry Mother!" She blubbered, unable to stop. Her tiny shoulders quivered, her nose ran. She sniffled pitifully, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" she wailed. "I'm dying!" Rapunzel buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder.

Gothel grimaced, and wrapped Rapunzel in her embrace. "What's wrong my beautiful flower?" She crooned fearfully, petting her daughter's hair. What _could_ possibly be wrong? She'd always made sure the girl took the best care, never getting sick, never breaking a bone... Good lord, what was _**wrong?**_

Her face flamed, and she squirmed in Mother's embrace. "I... I have bumps on my chest..." She hiccuped, her voice small.

Mother ignored the mumbling for once. She threw her head back and let out a cackle. "Oh, my darling, that's nothing for you to worry about!" she said, feeling much more amused than she had felt in a long while."It's all part of you becoming... an average looking young lady. Now, straighten up, dry your eyes, and wipe your nose. I'll make some hazelnut soup, if you like."

Rapunzel pulled out a handkerchief and gave her nose a hearty blow, suddenly feeling even more embarrassed while she watched Mother flit around the room, gathering ingredients next to the stove. She had the exact same... _things_ on her chest, and she wasn't dead, or dying. She fiddled with a lock of her hair, her green eyes lowered to the floor, "So... I'm going to be okay?"

Gothel sighed, setting down the wooden spoon she was holding. This was one bridge she never thought about crossing, and now that it was here... She hadn't realized motherhood meant you had to help them be a teenager as well!

"Rapunzel... sit down, dear. We have a rather long talk ahead of us."

* * *

**Not my best work, I find. But perhaps you lovely people will beg to differ! R&R!**

**Also, I've got a Flynn fic in the works.**


End file.
